1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an all terrain vehicle provided with a small-sized knuckle.
2. Description of Background Art
A steering structure for steering a wheel around a king pin axis by coupling a knuckle to the wheel and pushing and pulling the knuckle by a tie rod has been widely adopted. See, for example, FIG. 3 of JP-A No. 2008-302813.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 3 of JP-A No. 2008-302813, the knuckle (12) is supported by a shock absorber (13) (numerals in parentheses denote reference signs described in JP-A No. 2008-302813, the same hereafter) and a lower arm (11). The wheel (W), shown by an imaginary line, is supported by the knuckle (12). When the tie rod (23) is pushed or pulled, the wheel (W) is steered around the king pin axis (K).
The knuckle (12) is supported at a lower first pin joint (20) and an upper second pin joint (21) by the shock absorber (13).
The upper second pin joint (21) is arranged immediately above the wheel (W). Therefore, an upper arm (12c) of the knuckle (12) becomes long and as a result, the knuckle (12) is large in size.
Weight reduction is demanded for a small-sized vehicle represented by an all terrain vehicle and the miniaturization of the knuckle (12) is desired to reduce the weight of the vehicle.